A Fairytale Wedding
by An Emo and A Nerd
Summary: Bracken and Kendra get to experience their fairytale wedding, 9 years after the battle at Zzyzx. Pretty much pure fluff. Bracken x Kendra (obviously). Enjoy!


Seth stood to the left Bracken, who was nervously fiddling with his tie. "She'll be down soon," Seth consoled him, patting his arm.

Bracken took a shaky breath, then nodded. "I can't believe this day arrived. I remember the night I proposed like it happened yesterday."

Bracken had spent hours decorating the fairy shrine at Fablehaven. He covered the island in candles and left a trail of rose petals to the dock from the yard. The fairies had been eager to help place candles on lilypads, so as Bracken rowed her across the pond in the rowboat at dusk, hundreds of candles flickered on the water around them. When they reached the shrine he handed her a bouquet of 12 red and 12 white roses, then knelt down on one knee and proposed.

When Kendra threw her arms around him and kissed him, the fairies magically made the candles flicker in shades of red. When Kendra pulled away, gasping at the light around them, Bracken had laughed and asked if the kiss meant she said yes. Kendra had vocalized her yes with tears streaming down her face. Bracken had led Kendra to the dinner he had prepared waiting by the fairy shrine, and they ate on a picnic blanket.

When they walked back to the house to announce their news, Kendra cried once again when she saw the trail of rose petals had now become a trail of hundreds of hearts formed by the rose petals. Bracken insisted the fairies did this of their own accord, suggesting they were astounded by the love they shared.

It wasn't until they were almost to the house, hand in hand, when Kendra realized the significance of the date. It wasn't the anniversary of their first official date and the night of their first kiss, it was the anniversary of the day nine years ago when Bracken pulled Kendra aside on the beach. They were on their way to Zzyzx, the demon prison, to stop the Society from freeing the demons. Bracken had scanned Vanessa's thoughts to ensure she was on their side, which caused tension between him and Vanessa. In return for revealing her love for Warren, Vanessa revealed Bracken's love for Kendra. Kendra still remembered the words Bracken had said when she assured Bracken she understood why Vanessa had lashed out at him: "Vanessa wasn't wrong."

Seth nudged Bracken, who's thoughts had drifted back to the proposal. Kendra's Grandma Sorenson was approaching him from the house, walking up the center of the aisles of chairs and straight to Bracken under the arched trellis. Bracken tensed, eyes filling with worry. "Is everything okay?" He asked before Grandma Sorenson had even reached him.

"Everything's fine. I just came to tell you the ceremony should start in five minutes." Grandma Sorenson beamed at Bracken, "We're so lucky you're going to be a part of the family."

Bracken smiled brightly. "I assure you, I'm the lucky one." Looking out into the crowd of faces, Bracken felt like the luckiest person alive. His father and mother would be seated in the two reserved chairs in front of him after walking down the aisle at the beginning of the ceremony. To the left of their empty chairs sat three of Bracken's sisters.

Mizelle, Bracken's fourth sister and the leader of the warrior fairies, was Kendra's maid of honor. She was inside the house, waiting to start the walk down the carpeted path to the spot where the wedding was taking place: to the left of the pool in the middle of the fully-bloomed garden. Mizelle and Kendra had taken to each other and quickly became friends, visiting each other in the fairy realm and at Fablehaven.

Next to Bracken's family sat Maddox. Raxtus sat beside Maddox, perched in the grass where an area of seats had been cleared so he would have enough room.

On the other side of the aisle were five empty seats. Kendra's mother, Grandma Sorenson, and Grandma Larson would be walked down the aisle by the ushers: Warren, Tanu, and Trask. Kendra's father and Grandpa Sorenson would walk Kendra down the aisle together. Kendra's Grandpa Larson would be officiating the ceremony. After the five empty chairs sat Mara, quiet, but smiling the most Bracken had ever seen her smile.

Bracken turned to Seth, "You should go into the house. Ready to walk down the aisle with Mizelle?"

Seth's face reddened slightly. "She's so gorgeous it makes me look bad, Bracken!" He raised his palms in a placating gesture, "She's super sweet, and doesn't do it on purpose, but-"

"Go on," Bracken laughed, "Get inside."

Seth held out his hand as if to shake Bracken's hand, but when Bracken placed his palm in Seth's Seth pulled him closer. "This is the moment I have the _talk_ with you." Seth murmured near Bracken's ear.

Bracken tried to pull back, surprised, but Seth held his arm tightly. "If you even _think_ about hurting Kendra, I will find _many_ secret places to hide the parts of your dead body. And I'm not talking about just at Fablehaven. I'll travel so far across the globe I'll make Patton look like a chump-"

Bracken laughed again, managing to pull away from Seth. "If I ever hurt Kendra, I'll never forgive myself. You have no need to worry, I love her with all my heart."

Seth's serious expression disappeared in an instant, and his grin was once again mischievous and cocky. Bracken realized how much he had grown since he was the kid Bracken met in the Sphinx's dungeon. He was just as courageous, if not more so, and still had a talent for breaking the rules, but now he had a slightly more sophisticated, mature edge. He was the only person Bracken would even consider making his best man.

Taking a deep breath, Bracken watched Seth walk up the aisle toward the house, where the procession would start. He was all alone at the front of the crowd of people. His eyes drifted towards Raxtus, who bared his teeth in the dragon form of a smile.

Kendra's Grandpa Larson stood from somewhere near the back and walked to take his place behind Bracken. Bracken smiled graciously at him, and Grandpa Larson's eyes twinkled as he returned the smile.

The music suddenly cued, an instrumental version of the first song Kendra and Bracken had danced to. Bracken watched as Trask walked Grandma Larson down the aisle, guiding her to her seat before sitting behind her in a spot reserved for him. Next came Tanu, who walked Kendra's mother. Tanu easily dwarfed Kendra's mother, but Marla beamed as she stared at her future son-in-law. Like Trask, Tanu guided Marla to her seat and sat behind her, next to Trask.

Kendra's Grandma Sorenson was guided down the aisle by Dale. Bracken could tell from across the yard she was sobbing in happiness. Kendra's mother and Grandma Larson had been crying, but Bracken sensed the output of happiness from Grandma Sorenson was overwhelming.

After they took their seat, Vanessa and Warren emerged from the house. The idea of Vanessa, a blix, participating in a unicorn's wedding took some getting used to. At least, for Vanessa. Kendra had insisted, saying although mistakes had been made in the past everything was forgiven. Kendra had remained close to Vanessa, and was one of Vanessa's (many) bridesmaids when she married Warren.

Walking down the aisle, Vanessa and Warren looked like the perfect couple. They had a whole crowd staring at them, and their eyes only saw each other. Bracken had to admit, they were clearly very much in love and very happy.

Vanessa and Warren parted in front of Bracken. Warren walked to stand beside Bracken, leaving space for Seth, and Vanessa walked to the side Kendra would be standing on.

Next came Seth, walking Mizelle down the aisle. Bracken had to agree with Seth, in the flowing pale blue dress, Mizelle looked stunning. Seth looked slightly uncomfortable and hot in his grey tux and tie that complemented Mizelle's dress perfectly. As he passed the back row he pointed finger guns at Doren and Newel, much to everyone's amusement. As the guests chuckled, Seth seemed to relax.

The plan was for Seth and Mizelle to part in front of Bracken, Seth walking to stand between Bracken and Warren while Mizelle stands to wait for Kendra. Instead, Mizelle stepped forward and embraced Bracken, kissing him lightly on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, baby brother." She said in her soft, lilting voice. Bracken saw the tears welling in her gorgeous green eyes. He nodded, too overcome with emotion to trust his voice, and Mizelle walked to her place beside where Kendra will stand.

As Mizelle and Seth reached their places, the musicians transitioned their song into Wagner's "Bridal Chorus". Bracken exhaled deeply, heart racing. He was ready to see his bride.


End file.
